dragonblockcfandomcom-20200213-history
Scouters
In the older versions of the game scouters are a piece of head armour. They are designed to display the power level of the target, and the locations of any significant power levels nearby. Scouters can be created in various tiers, each being an improvement over the last. To equip press ctrl + e this also can be used to equip weights. When equipped, a small visual display is shown on the left side of the screen, similar to that of a pumpkin in vanilla Minecraft. They come in different colors including yellow, red, purple, blue, green, and pink. To activate, the default key is f4. Crafting: Yellow: Dandelion Yellow: 1, Tech Chip tier 1: 1, glass: 1 Warenai crystal: 1 Red: Rose red: 1, Tech Chip tier 1: 1, glass: 1 Warenai crystal: 1 Purple: Purple dye: 1, Tech Chip tier 1: 1, glass: 1 Warenai crystal: 1 Blue: Lapis Lazuli: 1, Tech Chip tier 1: 1, glass: 1 Warenai crystal: 1 Green: Cactus green: 1, Tech Chip tier 1: 1, glass: 1 Warenai crystal: 1 Pink: Pink Dye: 1, Tech Chip tier 1: 1, glass: 1 Warenai crystal: 1 Tiers: Scouters can all be increased to different tiers, with each increase, the battle power that they can read before exploding (Tier 1 explodes when it reads a power level of 60,000 or higher, Tier 2 explodes when it reads a power level of 300,000 or higher Tier 3 does not explode).They are increased by using a Scouter of a lower tier in a Crafting Table with Micro chips of a certain tier. The recipes for upgrading the Scouters are all the same. If a scouter is damaged at all it can no longer be upgraded. Scouters also provide a small amount of armor, depending on the tier. Tier One - .5 Armor Tier Two - 1 Armor Tier Three - 1.5 Armor Obtaining: Crafting: Tier 1: see above crafting recipes, Those are tier 1's Tier 2: Any tier 1 scouter: 1, Tech chip tier 2: 4 Tier 3: Any tier 2 scouter: 1, Tech chip tier 3: 4 Functions: pressing the activate key (f4) will allow you to cycle throughout the scouters functions which are Off: In this mode, the scouter does nothing but the Representation of it is still on your HUD and it still counts as armour. search: search for the nearest thing with a power level. distance: find the nearest power level and give your distance to it. battle power reader: finds the nearest power level and reads it off to you, probably designed to be used to look at something and give you its power lever but is unknown if it's that precise. also if not directly looking at something will find the nearest power level and point you in its direction, VIA line of sight. distance MP: seems to not do anything in single player, but in multiplayer, it shows the distance of the nearest player. BP reader MP: doesn't seem to do anything in single player, but in multiplayer, it shows the power level of the nearest player. Armour Degradation: they do that too the more damage a scouter takes the more cracked it is in the first person Gi's and Sayin armour do this too. Older version: The activation key used to be Z. They used to not have tiers. they all just had .5 armour.Category:Armor Category:Dragon Block C Category:Dragon Block Armor